Dinner Date
by Miss-shiva-adler
Summary: There was something about O'Deorain that turned Angela into an inarticulate mess, moreso when the both get to finally go on a first date.


Day 5 – 28th of March 2018 – Overwatch Kink week

 **Daddy kink** || wish/fantasy fulfillment || Somnophilia

 **Title:** Dinner Date  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Words:** 3,432  
 **Pairing:** [Mercy x Moira]  
 **Notes:** There will be some change in pronouns because I see Moira as being genderqueer

* * *

Of course she was blushing, Moira O'Deorain had put her hand on hers as if it had been the most casual touch ever. It wasn't like she was nervous but nothing had gone as planned. It was she who had asked her colleague out, whether she would be up for a non-work related dinner. Randomly, after an explosion in the lab that nevertheless meant the celebration of a breakthrough. The Irish woman had almost looked surprised but she had accepted with a smile after an obvious analysis of the situation. O'Deorain had proposed to take care of the restaurant reservations. Quickly, one thing led to another and without even knowing it, it was actually O'Deorain that was taking Angela on a date and not the other way around like she had originally planned. She wasn't complaining. It was an opportunity to meet O'Deorain on another level.

And it had been pleasant. Quite pleasant actually, and surprisingly so. Angela had often wondered if her crush on the silver fox that was her colleague had been unfounded. Moira O'Deorain could sometimes react in such analytical ways that it felt like the woman's heart was impenetrable. But that idea had melted away once they had agreed to talk about something else than work. The suggestion had come from O'Deorain. The Irish woman was a fervent reader of old English mystery books and loved reading short detective stories. She had learned to read at the age of four and she always needed to read before going to sleep. She was also allergic to cats, just like Angela. Preferred piano pieces to orchestral pieces, just like Angela. Liked to go on morning walks before the sun went up, just like Angela. They had more in common than expected and it was a very pleasant surprise.

Then there had been the flirting, which had started after the first course. Angela had asked if there had been someone in her date's life. O'Deorain had chuckled, relaxed in her seat and taken her glass of wine and said 'no'. But that on the results on how tonight would go there might be a slot open in her life for dating. She had returned the question to Angela. Who had almost stuttered if it hadn't been for the relief that there was mutual interest. There was something about O'Deorain that turned Angela into an inarticulate mess, which she frankly hated when she and her colleague went into arguments about work ethics or theories. But it didn't look like the other woman minded once they were off the clock. There were a lot of things Moira O'Deorain did differently off the clock. Her face was less in a constant frown, her body was way more relaxed and she also wore glasses. And she took time to listen to Angela, to ask deeper questions. Often they would work in silence or kept everything to small talk. They had both shared things about their personal lives tonight and that was something.

As the atmosphere grew more relaxed and intimate, Angela caught herself checking the other woman out more and more. Moira was wearing a designer suit that looked more expensive than Angela's entire wardrobe, yet the most important part of it all was that it looked good on her. Very good even. The black shirt and purple tie with those high-waist trousers were made to measure and you could not only see but also feel it. Moira oozed a kind of sex-appeal which only classy middle aged women could exhibit. It made Angela feel weak on her knees. She had a preference for older women and she felt so taken away already by just being here with her date.

Now Moira's hand was on hers, over the table. With lukewarm slender fingers and a thumb that was caressing Angela's hand, all the poor doctor could think about was the heat that was spreading through her by that mere touch. She shifted her legs. They weren't talking and Angela couldn't concentrate on lifting the spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. Moira was looking at her from above the rim of her glasses, smiling. And Angela's heart beat faster, her cheeks flushed and her want for the other woman rose. Maybe she'd be able to extract a kiss from her. Moira seemed the type to go for a more classical way of flirting. She was letting Angela take the first steps before taking the lead and follow the doctor in steady steps. They were dancing. A slow dance that would only get to a next level if Angela wanted it. Oh and she very much wanted it. She reached out to finish her glass of wine. She locked her eyes with Moira as she pressed the glass against her lips. Her date's smile switched to something more seductive and Angela felt momentarily the ability to swallow escape her. "Tell me, Angela…" the voice was so distinguished and low, the Irish accent gave every word its own flavour. "Would you like a ride home?" Angela put down her empty glass. It was an opportunity, an invitation, but also a way out. Her stomach fluttered in delight however. Yes, of course she would accept. "I think I would enjoy that, I don't think I will be able to finish my dessert. We had three other courses before this one. You gave me quite the treat." The laugh that crossed Moira's thin lips was light and sincere. She retracted her hand and Angela wished so very hard she hadn't done so. She wanted the woman's hand on hers again; or even in on other places, caressing other places. "You got me there, I like to spoil…" Her slender fingers passed through the locks of her ginger hair. "I like to spoil a lot even. Shall we?"

Angela nodded and Moira got up to fetch their coats. She loved seeing the woman so caring, she noticed as her date helped her into her coat. Angela was being romanced in ways that she wasn't used to. She discretely bit her lip when the other woman laid a hand on her waist to guide her outside. The touch was so warm. It reminded her how much she wanted the other woman to touch every inch of her body. They both climbed into Moira's incredibly expensive car. Moira had an apartment right next to the lab facilities, while Angela had her own living quarters in another building. The distance between the two wasn't all that far apart. They would probably say goodbye on the parking lot before each going on their own way. But that didn't sound ideal. Angela glanced over to Moira who had one elbow propped under the window and her other hand on the steering wheel. No, parting ways wasn't ideal at all.

She used the silence to strategize how to breach the subject. Before she knew it they had parked and she didn't have any quipping remark or an inviting line. She cursed internally, she didn't date often and it showed. She was way off her game. The automatic hard-light seatbelts retracted. "This has been a real pleasure, Doctor Ziegler." Moira's side smile and eyes made it hard for Angela to reply, once more becoming inarticulate by a mere gaze. Her heartbeat quickened when the other woman took a hold of her hand and brought it to her lips. _Mein Gott_ how was she even supposed to react to that. The lips felt warm and it was electrifying. "I hope…" Moira looked at her from above the rim of her glasses, her heterochromatic eyes peering into Angela's soul. "…this isn't going to be last time we have dinner. Non-work related of course." Her voice was like warm silk and Angela couldn't resist. She laced her fingers with Moira's and tugged the woman forward, locking their lips in a crushing embrace. The surprised sound in Moira's throat had Angela smiling into the kiss, pretty proud of her bold move. Slender fingers lost themselves in blonde hair and cupped the nape of her neck. Kissing Moira was a lot like having made a new scientific discovery, it was thrilling, satisfying, something new, something better, truly breathtaking and sensational.

Moira briefly broke the kiss to take off her glasses, they were in the way. The second time their lips made contact Angela had to grip the other woman's shirt. Her heart was racing and her whole body was almost shivering when Moira lost her fingers in her hair again. The way in which they moved their lips together was intoxicating. She fisted the shirt trying to keep her own balance up. It was like she was floating and unable to ground herself. She needed more, more of that woman, thoughts of those hands on her body flashing through her mind. She licked the bottom lip, sucking slightly. Moira's sound was an approving one. She invaded that captivating mouth that made her forget words when it spoke, that would create words that would made her blush and make her heart race when it complimented. Moira O'Deorain tasted amazing and felt amazing. They broke the kiss to breathe, both their chests rising and falling at an irregular pace. "I think this is where I invite you up to my home, Angela." She kissed those lips again, short tantalizing kisses. "Tell me this is what you want as well." The other woman's gaze was the most beautiful thing Angela had laid her eyes on. "Miss O'Deorain, I would like that very much." The sigh of relief coming from Moira's mouth made Angela lose her mind. "Let's go," she managed to whisper.

Making their way up to the apartment was a whole ordeal. They stopped several times just to kiss again. Moira would pin her against the wall of the elevator and lift her leg while she'd lose her hands in that perfectly stylized ginger hair. Their kisses were sloppy, rushed and wet. It was like there was no tomorrow and Angela would already play with the buttons of that ridiculously expensive designer shirt. Moira would bare the other woman's neck and ravage the flesh under her mouth. It made Angela moan to no end, arousal coating every thought pattern, endorphins raced through her brain. She held on tightly to Moira's arm as they made their way up to the door. She wasn't trusting herself to walk steadily. The other woman froze momentarily and looked at her a hint of panic on her face. "I hope you don't mind dogs?" Oh, Angela had held her breath because it wasn't often that Moira had an expression of panic on her face. She shook her head when she realized that she hadn't replied yet. "They are fine, I like dogs."

The door slid open and the both of them were welcomed by three barking hounds. Moira shushed them as they happily waggled their tails away around Angela. Moira distracted the Dobermans and Angela caught the names 'Morrigan', 'Badb' and 'Macha'. The apartment was dimly lit so Angela took the initiative to put on the main light. As expected it was classical and minimalistic. It looked a lot like the kind of apartments you could find in expensive hotels. Angela removed her coat. Moira programmed something on the door interface of the outside door. The door slid open and the three hounds ran outside. "I usually walk them when I get home but I took care of it before meeting at the restaurant." The door closed. "I got this small program that will permit them to get in and out whenever they want. They'll be fine." The fondness on Moira's face took Angela by surprise. She took a few steps forwards until she rose to the other woman's level. Moira was caressing her own lips pensively as she watched her dogs running around outside in the courtyard. Angela put a hand on the bared forearm and the other woman was a little startled as if she had forgotten Angela had been there: "Oh sorry, would you like something to drink?" Angela's hand travelled to the lapels of her shirt and tugged slightly so the woman leaned in closer. "I think I'd prefer to continue from where we left off." Moira smiled, kissing her chastely. "Of course."

They were kissing again, more fervently. There were tongues, there were hands and there were fingers. Moira pressed her against the bedroom wall. She removed her tie and Angela worked on the first buttons of her shirt. Once opened Angela couldn't keep in a moan as she felt the warm flesh under her fingers. She kneaded the exposed breast, teased the nipple as Moira crushed their bodies together. Her tongue travelled up and down on the spot right under Angela's ear who felt her skin prickle at the touch. Moira lifted one of her legs up again. Her dress hitched up and Angela knocked off her heels to be steadier on her feet as the woman ravaged the skin on her collarbone. Her body was shuddering under the touches. Nails scratched on the underside of her leg and Angela felt her head spin into another heightened sense of arousal. Her breathing disrupted as if she couldn't exhale and inhale properly anymore. Her hand explored Moira's frame and waist, trying to remember that she was still conscious. She kept her leg up as Moira's hand traveled. _Mein Gott_. She groaned as the fingers languidly caressed over her underwear.

"The state of you, Angela." She was soaking wet. "I wouldn't have guessed you were this aroused already." That voice in her ears… She opened her eyes far and wide, feeling her body react to the mere vibrations of every sound Moira's mouth was forming. A silent cry on her lips. The fingers started a circular motion and Angela nuzzled her face to the other woman's neck, taking in the perfume. Moira's hand worked her underwear sideways and the skin to skin contact put fire in her veins. The lewd sounds of her wet folds being teased echoed through the room. She whimpered against Moira's shoulder. _Hölle_ , this was feeling really good. She hadn't been touched that way in ages. The strain on her leg muscle was starting to overpower little by little every sensation. They weren't in the most comfortable position. Angela let down her leg. She met the other woman's eyes. They were dilated and the projected gaze was a lustful analytical one. Moira caressed her cheek and Angela blushed. The intense feeling of being observed so closely made her tug on the shirt so they could kiss again. Hands stopped their caresses Angela was needing to tip-toe so she could come to Moira's height.

Her breathing had become quite irregular, she noticed. The other woman's hands travelled over Angela's shoulder and played with the straps of her dress. She nodded and turned around facing the wall. Moira unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra. The cold hit her chest as her garments fell on the floor. Arms circled her waist, Moira hugged her, kissed her in the crook of her neck, caressed her hips. Nails grazed over her skin and Angela felt herself needing to keep up her balance by putting her elbows against the wall. As fingers played with her nipples she moaned; she shut her eyes, the tension in her body making her slide in a deeper dissolute.

 _Daddy_

She said it before she even realised it. Moira hummed against her ear. "Daddy eh?" Angela froze. Verdammt, Fuck, Merde. Every single flutter in her chest transformed into panic. She turned herself around, a terrified look on her face. She had blown it all up, hadn't she? The evening had gone so well? Why did she have to ruin everything like this? How was she going to explain this? _Mein Gott_ how were they ever going to be able to work together again after this fiasco? "I'm sorr…" she started and a finger laid itself on her lips, which silenced her. Her heart thumped furiously away. If she continued to work herself up like that she'd start hyperventilating. Moira's arms circled her waist and pressed their bodies together. Angela didn't dare to move and tried to avoid looking at the other woman. "Interesting…" Moira's voice was low which made Angela look up. The expression on Moira's face was unreadable. The glasses rested low on the woman's nose. "How very interesting…" She cupped Angela's chin, letting a thumb caress Angela's bottom lip. The piercing gaze was making her feel more naked than she already was. "Do continue, Angela, I think I'd like to hear it again." She blinked, not having registered the cue. She looked sideways, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Daddy," she whispered. _Oh Mein Gott_. She felt embarrassed. Moira hummed approvingly. "I think that, Daddy would like you to look at them…" The pause made Angela shiver. "Little one." Moira finished and Angela's body quivered. She was melting in the other woman's embrace, relieved that apparently she hadn't scared them. "Can you do that for me, sweeting?" the voice was as if warm silk was pouring over her body. Angela looked up. Moira's gaze was dark, sensual and wanting. "Very good," she praised.

Angela's mouth fell open. Her brain was not quite grasping what was happening. Moira's hand travelled toward Angela's wrist and took hold of it. They kissed the skin there and Angela's whole body bucked. She got dragged onto the bed, following Moira's lead. The woman kissed her and shyly Angela responded on to it. Not quite at ease yet. But having Moira on top of her helped. "Now, sweeting…" the name calling helped as well. "What about I make us feel real good?" Angela nodded. A hand caressed her thigh and it helped her remove her underwear. Moira raised one of Angela's legs to drape it over her shoulder. Teasing fingers circled her bundle of nerves once again. "Daddy," she whispered. She relaxed completely into the now familiar touch. She whispered it again and Moira worked a first finger inside. Angela's mind spiraled down and she could only feel more aroused at the intrusion. She gripped Moira's – her Daddy's – shirt. The in and out movement made her toes curl in pleasure. She needed to desperately kiss those lips again, which she did. A tongue invaded her mouth and she was so lost and ruined. She felt safe, felt taken care of. Daddy tugged her hair, kissed her neck, her breasts. It felt timeless; her orgasm built up; moans escaped her lips.

"Sweeting, can Daddy ask you something?" Daddy said and Angela replied with a whimper. The lips sucked on her earlobes. Angela nodded, not sure she could refuse any request given at this point. "Could Daddy put his prick inside of you?" Her head just swirled around. Yes she wanted it. Badly even. "Yes, Daddy." It earned her a kiss. "Good girl." The other woman left the bed and undressed. Angela let her hands roam over herself, already missing every touch that had been administrated on her body. Drawers were opened and rummaged through. Soon her Daddy was again in sight, wearing the needed equipment. Purple was a colour that suited her Daddy anywhere and in every way. She got pinned down against the matrass and a small laugh escaped Angela's lips. Daddy hummed amused, she could feel the rumbling going through their chest as she cupped a breast. "Turn around, girl." The Irish accent was so thick. Angela complied. "You're going to make me feel really good there, sweeting." A bottle of lube popped open and teasing fingers slicked up her entrance. They squeezed another amount of lube in their hands before slicking up their prick as well. The bottle got discarded on the nightstand and Angela hugged a pillow.

The sharp intake of breath upon penetration was followed by the moan, the groan. Whose was whom and what was which were strange concepts. "You feel incredible, darling." A rocking movement, then another. Angela moaned at the start of the pace, grabbing on tightly to the forearm her Daddy was using to keep balance. Every snap of the hips made her cry out louder. Her Daddy would take her apart. Touch her. Tease her. Fuck her. Nails scratched her skin and slender fingers tugged her hair. A mouth would whisper lewd things in her ear and a tongue would lick. She would orgasm, and orgasm again. Until there was only but one word left on her mind.

'Daddy'

And it would be her undoing.

The end


End file.
